Ginji Sasaki
}} Ginji Sasaki is a character from the Persona 2 duology. He is a famous record producer, and forms the popular teen idol group MUSES. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Antagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Antagonist Personality Ginji retains the same personality regardless of either the ''Innocent Sin or Eternal Punishment timeline. He is a greedy, amoral and callous businessman who only wants fame and success regardless of consequences and the pain that he brings others. He also makes an ideal spreader of destructive rumors, as he will attempt to do anything in order to fulfill a false prophecy. Profile ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' Ginji Sasaki once belonged to a one-hit wonder band, but has since dropped out of the celebrity radar and tried to eke out a living as a record producer. He earned a reputation of making advances to the women he represents, teenage idols in particular. In desperation, he performed the Master Joker summoning ritual, and was enlisted by Joker into the Masked Circle as one of the Masked Four, Prince Taurus, tasked with collecting Ideal Energy from young people. Through rumors he spread, he created a fake band called MUSES, involving Lisa Silverman, Asatchi and Miipo from Seven Sisters High School. However, he is humiliatingly defeated by Tatsuya Suou and forced back into obscurity. His Persona, Reverse Eros, has the same appearance as Lisa's initial Persona Eros, and uses earth based attacks as Eros does. His Persona, however, has a different color scheme when compared to Eros, as though it were negative (color wise). Late in the game, he kidnapped Maya Okamura and took her into Xibalba to fulfill the Oracle of Maia, but got hit by one of the defensive laser traps, burning his face and killing him. His remains were found later by the party. ''Eternal Punishment'' Sasaki is again producing the MUSES with the same members. Although not indicated directly, he is likely backed by the New World Order in order to increase his fame to present the seminar, with the intention of draining locals of their Kegare, the opposite energy of Ideal Energy. However, he is discovered by Maya Amano and forced to defend the Kegare stores in a violent shootout. Not too long after, though, the tanks are shattered and he is doused in the energy, transforming him into a JOKER, leading him to attack the player. Stats ''Innocent Sin'' * Just like Lisa's Eros, Ginji's Reverse Eros also has the Recovery Boost ability, meaning that Ginji's Media spell is twice as effective. PS1= |-| PSP= ''Eternal Punishment'' Battle Quotes ''Eternal Punishment'' (as Joker Ginji) *''I warned you that something horrible would happen! Hahahahahaha!'' (Before Initiating Battle) *''Kegare...! More Kegare!'' (Contact) *''You can't run, Maya...'' (Escape) *''Show me blood!'' (Normal Attack) *''Dance!'' (Normal Attack) *''Ciao!'' (Casting a spell) *''Punishment!'' (Casting a spell) *''This is the greatest!'' (Casting a spell) *''Ready, go!'' (Casting a spell) *''Joker!'' (Casting Old Maid / Fire Breath) *''Gwahhh!'' (Defeat) *''Hyehehehe! It's FA---TE!'' (Player is Defeated) Gallery Category:Masked Circle Category:Lovers Arcana